Alex Mills (HTSAL)
Alex Mills is used by me - ShieldAgent91 - in my Fanfiction story: To Save a Life. Alex Mills is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She debuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Sandra Bullock, and does not have a counterpart. History Before the First Curse Alex was born to the Princess Snow White and Prince Charming, two inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest just seconds after her twin sister, Emma Swan. During Snow and Charming's wedding, the evil queen interrupts the wedding ceremony to announce she will destroy the happiness of everyone in the land. Months before the curse was due to arrive, Snow and Charming visited Rumpelstiltskin, who in return for the twin's names he declares that Emma shall return for their twenty-eighth birthday's, whilst Alex will remain in Storybrooke unaware of her magical destiny. The Blue Fairy comes up with a way to protect the twins, a tree that can transport people to a land without magic and asks Geppetto to build an object that will allow them to travel, but with a price, it will only take two. Snow and Charming agreed that they will go before the twins are born to protect them. However, before the vessel is completed, Snow starts to give birth to the twins. Once they are born, she realises that she and Charming can't go and give's the babies to Charming so he can take them away for their best chance in life. Charming, with the Queen's men chasing him, receives a fatal blow but manages to place his children into the cupboard, giving them one last kiss before, telling them to find us before closing the door. Sending them to our world. During the First Curse Emma and Alex were found in the forest by Pinocchio, who took them to a diner pretending to have found them in a highway. The three of them were sent to a care home, where Pinocchio ran away with a group of the children who had stolen enough money from staff for a bus ticket, leaving Emma and Alex to shift around foster homes. The twins were separated when a couple only wanted Emma, leaving Baby Alex to move in between foster homes until Regina eventually decided to adopt a child, travelling to Boston and deciding to adopt Alex. Alex lived in Storybrooke for the first eighteen-years of her life, being taught Magic by her mother, Regina and taking care of her little brother, Henry. When she finally ran away from home to enrol in University. During her University years, she was found by S.H.I.E.L.D. who were interested in her computer skills and signed her up as an Agent with Agent Coulson being her S.O. The two were a team until New York, when Loki started causing chaos, they assembled the Avengers but during the battle, Agent Coulson was killed by Loki. During her grief, Alex used her magic to knock Loki back. To stop him from taking New York, the Avengers teamed up and eventually stopped Loki. Alex decided to go back to Storybrooke, getting her own apartment and rekindling her relationship with her mother. She also became a police officer in the sheriff's department. After the First Curse Trivia * The name "Alex" in Greek means Defender of Men, or Protector of Mankind. * Alex studied Computing in High School and went on to study Computer Forensics in University. * She is the only one who showed signs of her magical powers brewing causing Regina to teach her how to control and use them. * Alex is part of the team known as The Avengers. The Earth's protectors. * Alex is an Agent of SHIELD, who went to the Science Academy. Family